1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reel motor braking apparatus for a video cassette tape recorder (VCR) in a direct drive mode, and more particularly to a reel motor braking apparatus wherein a reverse direction control signal is applied to each control terminal of a supply reel motor and a take-up reel motor at the completion of a fast-forward (FF) operation and a Rewind (REW) operation, thereby rapidly performing the braking of the reel motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional video cassette tape recorder has performed the braking of a reel motor by forming the blank portion or the portion without any magnetic material at the end of the tape as a magnetic recording medium in order to detect the termination of the tape by means of a photo sensor or hall sensor and by utilizing the resultant tape termination detecting signal. However, the apparatus was unable to detect the termination of a tape accurately, as in the case of using a tape which has been spliced, or the failure of the termination sensor or the poor quality of a used tape. Also, in the fast-forward and rewind operations, much higher voltage than that in the playing operation is applied to the take up reel motor in order or the supply reel motor to rotate the reel at a high speed, for completing the fast-forward operation and rewind operation, so that a great torque occurs in the take-up reel or the supply reel. Accordingly, the apparatus has a drawback in that breakage of the tape and reel would result, in case the termination of the tape failed to be detected due to the failure of the termination sensor or the poor quality of tape as described above.